


oblivion

by starlorde



Series: Iker the vampire slayer [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved the world a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oblivion

The night was cold in the cemetery, the wind was strong, it was impossible to see the stars, but the moon was beautiful; a full moon.

Iker was walking through the graves, seeing the names on them; almost all of them has the same thing written:

 _beloved sister, brother, mother, father, son, daughter._ And so on.

Iker thought it was miserable and cliche. He definitely didn't want these kind of things written on his grave when he dies.

When Iker saw him, trying to get out off the grave buried on the ground, he smiled. _A new one_. He thought. Iker loved the new ones, they were so full of themselves, so impulsive and dumb and they were so weak. It was so easy to put a stake on their hearts that Iker almost felt bored. 

The vampire came to where Iker was, probably thinking that Iker was an easy meal, thinking _yeah I'm gonna suck this idiot's blood so easy_. Iker laughed. And then Iker really looked at his face and saw that he knew that one.

He knew him, when he was alive, when he was human. He was from Iker's old school in Madrid, not a close friend but Iker remembers him. His name is Karim. _Was_. He's not him anymore, he's a demon and Iker has to kill him. That's his job, that's the slayer job; that's what Iker does.

Iker waited for him to come, waited like a cat waiting for its rat to pass in front of him. The creature came in front of Iker smiling, showing his teeth, ready to suck Iker's blood out off his body until his body fall on the ground without any life. The vampire started to fight him, and Iker took a step back, then Iker took his stake really fast out of his jacket and putted it in the vampire's heart, whispering an apology to him, and all that left was dust, falling on the ground of the cemetery.

 

At five o'clock in the morning, Iker came home. It was a quiet night, after all. Iker was so tired that he didn't even got to his brother's room, where he probably was still sleeping, to see if he was okay. He probably was, at this point, it's really hard to he see something that will scary him or hurt him for real. It happens so often, that it almost feels like home, smells like home; and when nothing happens it's weird and abnormal. After everything that happened with him, this was normal.

Iker tried to sleep but he was so tired that he couldn't sleep, this doesn't make sense at all, but what does? He thought of his parents, he did it a lot on these days, maybe he was getting old and depressed. Tired of life itself; going to work, going home to dinner, going to the cemetery to do the patrol, going home to sleep for only three hours and then all over again. It was easy to say that the best part of his life is when he's sleeping.

 

When he got downstairs to the kitchen in the morning, his brother, Isco and his friend, Alvaro (who spends too much time in his house than necessary), were already there eating breakfast.

Iker feels so miserable everytime he looks at his brother. He's probably the worst brother in the world, at least that's how he feels. Iker is never around. He tries, he really tries, but it's so hard to have something to rely on when you have to go out every night to kill some vampires and creatures of evil. You never know if you're going home when you're a slayer. Iker is dead every night he puts a stake on his jacket and goes to the cemetery.

When their mother died it was the worst time of their lives. Iker still remembers how Isco reacted at Iker when he told him what had happened. It was horrible, and Iker couldn't do anything. Absolutely nothing. Iker don't want to see Isco like that again. Never again. That's why he comes back to life at every night.

Isco says he understands Iker, and that it's okay, but deep inside, Iker knows it's not. It will never be okay, not after everything that happened.

"Good morning, Iker," Isco and Alvaro said together as Iker sits on the table to eat breakfast, besides he's not that hungry. Iker doesn't remember the last time he was properly hungry, maybe it was a few years ago or something. "how was the slaying?"

Iker took a deep breath, drank his coffee, "It was amazing," he smiled. "As always, you know." They laughed.

 

Iker didn't hate his job. Being a teacher wasn't that bad (he's a substitute teacher, actually, because he never finished college and then, he died), but it makes him angry most of the time. But nothing can be really worst than going to a cemetery every night to put a stake on vampires and killing creatures of evil, before they can suck your blood or kill you. Not that Iker hates being a slayer either, he doesn't. He just feels tired, and sad and it's like everyday of his life is or the best or the worst, there's no middle term. And he wants to live. He wants to be free, he wants to feel free.

A new day begins, and with it Iker remembered that one time when besides everyone around him was sad and destroyed, especially Luka, his friend, whose just had lost his boyfriend for a shoot on the head, and was so depressed that he couldn't even get out of his bed, there were this one day, when Isco got in a bad bet with a demon and got cursed with everyone else, and everytime they say something what came out of their mouths were nothing more than songs. Their words became songs, and although it was a curse, it wasn't bad at all. They did everything with feeling, always saying the truth; it would be really pretty if it wasn't a curse. After, the curse had gone they all got back to normal, even Luka; he never stopped crying, but he at least he tried.

Every time Iker remembers of this day he smiles, it is definitely on his list of favorite days of being the slayer. Right now, he's not very happy at all, he misses his mother, but she's dead, he misses his father, but he's not around, he misses his friends, but they're very far away, doing the same thing that Iker is doing: slaying. But they're not with Iker anymore, they found another path, another line to follow. At least, he's not the only one who feels like that, there are other slayers and they feel just like Iker. Not that it helps, but it don't get worst.

 

_Iker was laying there, he was at a grave, but it's his grave. And he got out of his own grave, he wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive, he wasn't alive at all. He has no heart. And on his grave was written:_

_beloved brother and friend. He saved the world a lot._

_And Iker smiled but then he tried to cry because he didn't want to be dead, but he couldn't cry because he wasn't sad, or anything. He wasn't feeling nothing. He was empty._ _He was hungry, so hungry like he had never eaten before and he needs it...he needs it so badly. He needs blood._

_He heard something, and he smelled something too. He smells blood. Iker feels his teeth arise and his face changed to an ugly and weird one. Then he saw people around him, holding stakes, staring at him like he was the devil himself._

_It_ _was his friends, Toni and James; Cristiano, Luka and Marcelo; his brother and his brother's best friend; behind him was his watcher, the one who taught him everything he knows, Ancelotti._

 _I_ _ker was afraid._

_Yes, he can feel hunger and he can feel fear. And anger, a lot of anger._

_They came closer to him, looking so different and so unfamiliar, Iker tried to run, but he was only one and they were stronger than him. Cristiano stayed in front of him, while Marcelo and James were holding Iker. Cristiano took the stake and, with sad eyes he put the stake in Iker's heart, while Isco cried and hugged Alvaro very hard, but when he was pushing it inside, someone appeared._

_The man, turns out was a vampire as well, was really fast and strong, and he has tattoos all over his body, knocked them all, while he offended them in whispers. He looked really angry, and when he looked at Iker's eyes it was like Iker knew him, really knew him._ _He's so familiar and he smells so good, and he's really attractive. The other one came closer to Iker, who just stayed there very still, while he was doing all the work, smiled at him on a very sexy way, held Iker's waist and kissed his neck, passing his tongue all over it. Iker moaned._

_Then, he moved his lips and his tongue to Iker's lips and they kissed for so long Iker almost stopped breathing, but then he remembered he couldn't breathe if even he wanted, so they kissed more. They kissed forever._

Iker woke up with his cock hard.

It was a horrible nightmare, really really horrible. Iker hated it when he dreamed of a hot vampire and everyone he loves dying while he's having sex with this vampire really hot and with tattoos. It's not the first time, but it's the first time he's a vampire side by side with the other one.

In the dreams they are always together and the man is always the same, but he's not always a vampire. Iker didn't know who he was, he thinks that maybe his mind has created him or something, to make he feel better.

What is the better way to reach freedom from being the slayer than turns into a vampire? It's indeed a great idea. 

 

Iker dreamed again, with that vampire he dreamed in the other night, but in this time he wasn't a vampire, not even Iker was a vampire. He was a cop and the other one was a thief. Iker had to put him in the jail, but he couldn't do it because he loved him, he loved him so much that he just couldn't do it. So he ran away, he run away with the thief, and they lived together for a long time, until Iker became a thief as well and he forgot how to be a cop and how to be a good person, until the love of his life noticed what he had done to Iker and go away forever, saying that he's sorry and that he loves him too much to do a thing like that with him. Iker cried and cried until he had no water on his body to fall from his eyes.

Iker woke up with tears in his eyes, he washed them away with water on the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went downstairs. He wasn't feeling good at all, these dreams are tearing him apart and he doesn't even know why. They look so real, Iker can feel everything that happens in the dreams, and it's terrifying.

When he passed in front of Isco's bedroom the door was opened and he saw that Isco was there, laying on his bed. "Why aren't you down there eating breakfast?" Isco looked at him, the blankets covering half of his body. "I got suspended." He looked away from Iker. Iker got very angry at this time, he just doesn't think it is fair to him. He works like a ant while Isco just have to go to school and still, he got suspended. This is not fair at all. "Why?"

"I...I might have beating up a boy from my class." He looked at Iker again, with sad eyes and tears on his eyes. "I'm really sorry." Isco whined.

"But why did you beat up that boy?" Iker was perplex, he never thought his brother was that kind of person who beat up people, although he taught him how to fight, it was only to defend himself, and because there was a time when Iker thought that maybe Isco was a slayer. Thank god he was wrong.

Isco didn't answer right away, he sat down on the bed, took a deep breath, looked away from Iker again and fixed his eyes on the wall. "He called me a fag," Isco looked at Iker, with the same look he gave Iker when he told him that their mother had died. "he said that me and Alvaro...he said that we're dating, but we're not, so I gave him a punch on the face, and then I kicked him."

Isco never talks with Iker about these kind of things, maybe because Iker never really asked, never really talked to him very often. So Iker doesn't really knew anything about his brother's relationships. He doesn't even knew if Isco was still virgin; he's seventeen years old. "Oh." That was all Iker said. He wasn't really good at talking, actually. "He deserved then." Iker smiled a little, and it looked like Isco got really relieved. "But...uh...are you..uh..." He was trying to ask Isco if he was gay, obviously he didn't have the guts to ask but thanks to Isco, he didn't really have to ask.

"Yes," he looked at Iker, "I think I'm gay." he shook his head. "I'm definitely gay, actually." Iker smiled, he really smiled. It was so nice to talk with his brother and do brothers stuff. "Me too." Iker said at last, passing his hand on Isco head. "Don't eat pizza for lunch, you have to eat some proper food." Iker said it loking up at Isco, whose mouth was hanging open. Iker stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Downstairs he saw something that he didn't see in a long time, and it made him shiver. His friends were there, in his living room, waiting for him. Marcelo came running to hug him in the exactly moment he saw him, "Ikercio! I missed you." Marcelo putted his hands on Iker's shoulders, smiling at him, and with tears in his eyes. Iker smiled at the mention of the nickname Marcelo called him, (he hated that nickname) (but not really). "I missed you too."

All the others came close to Iker as well, hugging and telling him everything that had happened. Marcelo, all excited, told Iker that he killed thirty vampires in Brazil with Luka, but that then Cristiano came and he took all the vampires for himself. Toni told him that he almost got killed by a demon and James saved him. James smiled to Toni at the mention of this event, but then he got serious, he looked at Toni and it was like he didn't knew him, like if he had never met him. It was the curse.

Toni, who's a slayer like Iker, once got cursed by a powerful demon, who promised that everytime that the love of his life smiles at him, he will forget about Toni, he'll forget everything about them and Toni would be just an acquaintance. So, after that, everytime that James smiles at Toni, he forgets who Toni is or that they're in love. It's horrible. Luka tried to find a solution for the curse, but he never found. Toni is often a reminder for James.

Cristiano, who's a slayer just like Iker and Toni, told him why they came back. For Iker's surprise, it was not because they missed him. Iker never thought that it really could get worst. He thought that he had already lived (and died) everything possible in this life, but he was terrible wrong. He said that all of them, all the creatures of evil are trying to take the world, to kill the world, make it their home; it definitely can get worse, and it definitely will.

 

The patrol this night was harsh, Iker and his friends killed like six vampires, which was certainly a lot more than the other nights here. In Madrid, six vampires for night wasn't even fun. Iker killed so many vampires there, and it was like it never had an end. Best days of his life, for sure. Everything was so easy, he was with his friends, he was around with his brother, he had his mother. He had to go to school, it wasn't nice, high school is horrible; Iker centrally doesn't miss high school, definitely, but life was good enough for him. It was easy.

Now, Madrid doesn't even exists anymore; Iker remembers the day when he got there and met Ancelotti, who later told him that he's his new watcher and that he just came to live in the hellmouth, which is where almost all the creatures of evil are living and the ones that are not living there, come to spend vacation. Iker laughed so hard when Ancelotti told him that. He left his old house, afraid of being the slayer, because honestly he just can't be this slayer, he's just Iker, not a savior or something. Turns out he just came to the center of all of this. The Hellmouth, where lives everything that is or was evil. A memorable day, that was, for sure.

Ancelotti, Iker's watcher came home in the other day. He was at a safe place talking with the others watchers about what's coming. Last time this happened, there was only one more watcher beside Ancelotti, but now, after Iker had given his slayer power to all the others slayers who didn't have power yet because a slayer is only chosen after one dies, there are a lot more watchers and this is good because they will need all the help they got.

Despite there are more slayers now and Iker is not the only one anymore, he still feel like he's the chosen one, like it is only him, and he have to carry the world on his back all by himself. Of course that even when he was the only slayer he had Luka and Marcelo that always helped him, with everything. If it wasn't for them, Iker probably would be dead, or worse, he would probably be depressed and alone. He even died once, or maybe two times, but his friends brought him back to life. These kind of friends, you have to do everything you can to keep them close.

As the time was passing, Iker's friends and him going fighting the evil, not only in the night but in the daylight as well now, and their fellow watchers and slayers doing the same thing in other countries, Iker was still dreaming about that guy, it was magnet, he just had to close his eyes and then he was already in a place that he had never been and with a guy that he didn't know, but he feels that he know but he never saw him, and this doesn't make any sense.

 

Iker and the others were going to Madrid, or to what left of Madrid that is dust, empty space with a slushy ground, and with a little bit of sadness and destruction. Luka saw in a location spell that that's where the demons reunites. It wasn't, maybe, a good idea to just come in and fight, but it was actually the only idea they had. They're not alone, there are a lot of slayers now and they all are prepared for whatever happens. Still, it is very dangerous and they all are ready to win, to lose, to live or to die.

However, Iker is not optimistic so he asked Isco to stay and to _please don't try to go_ ; Iker actually begged him to not to go, but Isco said he'll go anyway and that he just can't leave Iker go save the world while he stays home and go to school to do maths test. In other times, Iker would probably try to argue but after the last time, he just accepted.

 

‘’If we don’t die this time, ‘’ Marcelo said at a certain time, when they were reaching the place whose Iker once called Madrid, but that later he discovered that in fact it was The Hellmouth. ‘’I swear man, we will never die.’’

‘’We’re not gonna die, ‘’ said Cristiano, who was in front of them, leading; Iker was the leader before, but in this times he just doesn't care too much to be the leader; he just want to finish his job and he doesn't want to die again. ‘’just have a little faith.’’ He looked back at them and smirked.

Isco was on Iker’s side, with Alvaro beside him. Of course if Isco was coming, Alvaro had to come too, because they just can’t be separated. Once again, Iker tried to argue but after a time, he just gave up on trying. Alvaro left a letter to his mother, telling that he was going to sleep in Isco’s house; of course he forgot to mention that he would sleep in Isco’s house for more than one night.

‘’Guys, look.’’ Toni was pointing forward them. ‘’God, there are too many.’’ Iker tried to count how many of them there was, but he got lost on the numbers just when he saw someone that he thought didn’t existed. The shadowy man of his crazy dreams was there, surrounded by trees, looking exactly to Iker.

Iker got separated from his friends and was going right to the man when he turns around and started to walk through the trees into the forest. Iker followed, not even knowing if he was dreaming or if it was really real, he may be seeing things, maybe he got lost on his own mind. It probably wouldn't be the first time. The other man started to run, and so did Iker. He tried to stop, he had to stop, his friends need him, they’re in a war and he’s running after a man that he’s probably imagining. But he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, the other man stopped. Iker was right behind him, breathing heavily. It was dark and he could hear the wind and the sound of the trees. Iker didn't quite know what to do, and not knowing what to do is not very usually of him. The man turned himself to Iker, his eyes were bright and he was the most beautiful man Iker had ever seen in his life and he really wanted to touch him. And it was so scary and creepy that Iker almost fainted.

‘’I knew you would be here.’’ He said, his voice was firm and steady. ‘’I missed you so much, love.’’

Iker’s lips fell off his mouth. The other one came close to Iker, putted one of his hands at his shoulders and the other one at Iker’s waist, holding it tight. He smelled blood, and Iker could see, that he wasn’t breathing. So he’s a vampire, after all. Iker, with a lot of effort, pushed him away. ‘’I’m sorry, but I don’t think we're introduced but,’’ He took the stake out of his black jacket, feeling himself again. ‘’I’m Iker, the vampire slayer, and who the hell are you?’’ He said it with a daring look on his eyes.

The man laughed, as if Iker had been funny. ‘’I forgot that you’re the one that always forget who am I and what we are.’’ He spoke very quietly this time, almost like a whisper. ‘’And in the conditions I am right now…I’m Sergio.’’

‘’So, Sergio, why are you following me?’’ After Iker asked it, he realized that he was the one who followed instead, and he shrugged. ‘’I mean, what do you mean with _you’re the one that forgets_?’’

‘’I suppose that you already had some clues by now, ‘’ He smirked. ‘’you’re having dreams, aren't you?'' Sergio looked right into Iker's eyes, meeting his gaze, Iker looked away. It was like Sergio could know every secret of him just by looking at him.

''Maybe.'' He added hastily.

''So you just have to keep dreaming then.'' He smiled. ''Dream and remember.''

''Well, I don't know about me but you'll definitely are going to dream after I turn you into dust.'' Iker got sick of this, passed his stake to the other hand. ''God, you look so hot in black, I wish you could wear more black in the other lifes.'' Iker got so confused and he was red as a tomato. He just had to put a stake on his heart, like he does with every vampire he finds, but suddenly it look so difficult. ''Our past lives.'' Sergio was trying to explain, but Iker wasn't exactly listening right now, he was trying to concentrate and listens to what was happening on the other side of the forest, where his friends were, but he couldn't listen a thing. This is not good. 

Iker ran away, to where his friends were, fighting against the evil. Iker's jaw dropped when he reached the place where they were. There were a lot of bodies on the ground, blood on everything that Iker could put his eyes on. A mount of dust as well, Iker noticed, definitely a lot of vampires died. He looked around, trying to find his friends, and he found Cristiano and Ancelotti, with Isco and James, who were in the ground, next to Toni, who was bleeding so much that when Iker came close to him, he almost got blind with so much red passing through his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, Toni." James was saying to him, while the other was trying with so much effort do the most difficult thing at the moment: breathe. Luka was on his side, making some spells that usually helps people when they're dying, but only when they're a little alive, which by the look in Toni's face, it's not him. "Do something!" James screamed to Luka, although Iker thought that James was screaming to anyone who could hear him. "He's doing everything he can, Jamesito." Marcelo, beside luka, said, with the saddest voice Iker had ever heard.

Sergio came behind Iker, and cristiano was already coming close to him with the stake in his hand. "No," Iker said to him, taking the stake out of his hand, looking at him. "He's with me." Cristiano looked confused and then, when he realized perhaps, he looked disgusted. Iker didn't quite know of what exactly he was disgusted, but he wished it was for the fact that Sergio is a vampire.

When Toni gave his last breath, coming just after James telling him that he loves him and that he loves him, he loves him, he loves him, he loves him. They looked at Iker, waiting for instructions, or to explanations, Iker didn't quite know, he didn't know anything right now. "So, for how long have you been fucking with a vampire?" Iker heard cristiano asking, with a daring and a very sad voice, like a whisper but a whisper that everybody around could hear perfectly well; like a low scream. But it was like Iker forgot how to speak, he couldn't manage the words to come out of his mouth, it was terrified.

Everyone were looking at him, and at Sergio, who doesn't seem to be afraid of nothing right now. "I wish." Sergio said loud and clear, looking to no one exactly. "But no, he's not fucking me." Even James, who was looking at his lover'a dead body was now looking at Iker, or at Sergio, Iker didn't exactly knew anymore. "I'm sorry for him." Sergio said, looking at James and then at Toni.

James didn't say anything, but he suddenly looked like he had just discovered the cure for cancer. "You can bring him back." Everyone turned their eyes to James, now on his feet, coming to where Sergio was. "You're a vampire, so you can bring him back by turning him into a vampire." Sergio looked confused in a way when you're confused but you're very aware of what's going on, you're just doesn't know what to do or how to act. "Do it," James leaned over Sergio, trapped him on a tree, with a stake right on his heart, ready to put it in. "Or I will kill you."

Cristiano putted his hand on his face, while the other was waving at James direction. "James, please, leave him alone." He said it gloomily. James looked at him, in confusion and came back at looking at the vampire he was ready to kill.

"I can't bring him back, he's already dead, he had to be alive to turn into vampire, now it's too late." To someone ready to be killed with a stake in the heart, Sergio doesn't look not even a little afraid. "And even if he was still alive, I would never do this with a good person," he looked down. "And he seemed a good person."

James got red, but red with anger and sadness. He was almost with the stake on the vampire's heart when Iker finally reacted. Iker pushed James, that with Iker's slayer power, was too much far of what Iker wanted him to. Sergio smiled at Iker, and Iker almost died right there, with that smile and that body and the sweat passing on his skin with those tattoos. Iker was so screwed, that die two times was a lot easier than that.

 

They got home, to Iker's house. They buried Toni's ashes, because Iker remembered one time that Toni said to him that he wanted to be cremated, so that's what they did.

Iker passed what was two hours strait hugging Isco and Isco didn't even complained. Alvaro got back to his house, and Iker swear to God that he saw Alvaro kissing Isco on the neck. _The neck._ Ancelotti said goodbye to them, as he always did because he just couldn't stay there with them and cry for the lost ones. He's just not this kind of person, Iker stopped trying to understand him a long time ago. Cristiano stayed quiet, Marcelo hugged James almost all the time, while he murmured things to himself, maybe trying to make himself sane.

Sergio asked Iker if he could stay, Iker thought what stay meaning in this situation, but he was stupid, that's the thing and that's why he said yes Sergio you can stay. Sergio smiled at him, that smile, he probably already noticed what that smile do to Iker.

Iker was making dinner, or what he called dinner anyway. The remained people on his house were all on the table, except Sergio, waiting for dinner. No, they just don't know what to do. Iker thought. He served the spaghetti, of what looked like a spaghetti, said he wasn't hungry, which was true, and went upstairs.

On his bedroom, he laid on his bed, and he felt so tired and so stupid. He felt a horrible person. He failed with them and he failed with Toni. Toni died on his hands, it was his fault. Only his. Iker was feeling sorry for himself for being an asshole when he heard something coming from his bathroom. Someone was taking a shower on his shower, Iker blushed at the exactly moment he noticed who probably was. He got on his feet, opened the bathroom door, it was very hot there and from where he was he could see Sergio's silhouette.

"I thought when you would come." Sergio said, opening the stall and placing himself against it, looking exactly to Iker's eyes.

Iker got totally shocked, totally unaware of what was happening. "I forgot how shy you get in this kind of situation." Sergio laughed. He came close to Iker. Iker was trying no to look, _don't look, don't look_. But he was so close to him, and he was smiling and he was naked for god's sake. Iker's wasn't that stupid. Or maybe he was definitely that kind of stupid. He looked. He looked to all Sergio's body and it was beautiful. Iker has no words to what he was seeing. His body is big but not too big; he had too much tattoos, but not too much; he was wet, but not too much. He's perfect.

"You're perfect." Iker heard it coming out of his mouth and he never got so red and ashamed in his whole life. He had never said this to anybody and he could never think of saying it to a person. Iker quickly shrugged his head, "No, I mean..."

"Shhh." Sergio was with his finger on Iker's mouth to stop him from embarrassing himself even more than he already did. Iker was praying to Sergio take off his finger away from him very quickly because he was thinking so many wrong things that he could do with that finger, things that he want to do with that finger.

Finally, Sergio did what Iker was praying for, except for the fact that now, he putted his hand on Iker's hair and the other one on Iker's face, and it looked so normal. Sergio leaned to Iker and kissed him in the lips, Iker could stop, he should stop, but he just didn't want to stop. He kissed Sergio back eagerly, scratched his nails over the back of Sergio's neck, but after a couple of seconds he had to stop because he still needed to breath. Sergio's hands were now on Iker's shirt, asking for permission to take it off, Iker kissed his neck on acceptance. Iker, who now was only on his underwear and trying to remember how he got in this situation. They were breathing heavily, Sergio was with his hand on Iker's underwear, after he pulled it off, he started to masturbating Iker.

Iker leaned all over Sergio, afraid that his legs would fail with him by dying. But if he was moaning just with Sergio's hand on his cock, what he did when Sergio got on his knees, licked his dick, kissed and then sucked with so much devotion, was almost die. Iker leaned on the door, holding the door handle with one hand and with the other on Sergio's hair, pushing him in, making him go even further. Iker was almost falling down.

Suddenly, Sergio got on his feet, going back to kiss Iker's neck, while Iker was passing his hand to all over Sergio's body, passing his hand on all of his tattoos and realizing that he already knew all of them, he knew every inch of Sergio's skin, and it was like Iker knew him as well as he did, because when he turned Iker to face the door and got down again, with his tongue on Iker's hole, Iker was sure he passed away for a couple of minutes. Iker was moaning so loud that he's sure someone heard, but Sergio was sucking and licking his hole, pressing his ass, and it was like he was so hungry and so in love that he just couldn't care less. Iker was in heaven, he was seeing stars and he was unaware of everything else.

He started to masturbating himself, and when he came, he fell off on the ground. Sergio laid on Iker's side in the cold ground of the bathroom.

Iker's senses haven't came back yet, when Sergio hugged him in a way that he was almost full under Iker, petting Iker's chest. That's when Iker's head did a thing that Iker was almost sure it exploded. He realizes that the dreams he have been dreaming weren't dreams at all, they were memories, and it couldn't get more weird. He kissed Sergio on the hair, and remembered that it wasn't the first time he did it after all. Iker remembered everything. ''I suppose that our past lifes were much better than this one.'' He said, at last.

 

_Iker was kissing Sergio on the lips, with so much passion and so much devotion. He doesn't wanted to stop. He wanted to kiss Sergio until his lungs die and until his heart stop beating. But suddenly, he sees that there are people staring at them, and Iker realizes that they're at a football game and they're the players. Iker is the goalkeeper and the captain of the team. Everyone was staring at them with surprise and disgust in their eyes. He notices some girls who were smiling at them, with a happy face and it was like they already knew and that they're okay with it. It made Iker smile in a surprise way, but it wasn't enough, not even close._

_Iker look at Sergio and he has tears on his eyes, rolling up on his cheeks. Iker is lost, he doesn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he say something? He's so afraid and ashamed. But he can't be ashamed because there's nothing to be ashamed of. He loves Sergio and Sergio loves him. What's wrong with it? It's just that those people staring at them with disgust on all their faces is making Iker feel so awful and he just want to cry but he waited for Sergio all day and now, just because there are vigilantes looking at them he is just going to give up and not kiss Sergio? No, he won't._

_He places a hand on Sergio's face, cleans up all the tears in it and kisses him again, and for a time he almost forgot the reason why he had stopped._

Iker woke up on his bed, with Sergio by his side. It was not a dream, he reminded himself, it was a memory. Iker still doesn't understand what or why he's having visions of his past lives with Sergio, he doesn't know why he's always with Sergio (not that he's complaining). Sergio said he would remember these kind of details later, but Iker doesn't really care about the details; Iker does not know much about anything, but right now, he's happy, he never thought he would be happy again for a long time and now he is. Not that he forgot about the things he lost, he didn't, but he'll smile for now.

And once more, with feeling, he kissed Sergio on the lips when he woke up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna say thanks to buffy the vampire slayer who inspired me to write this crazy fic  
> i'm sorry for the poor smut but i've never written one before and i can't even write a proper kiss scene so you can imagine but i gave my best  
> i did it as a series because i'll probably write other stories from this same world but with other characters or with the same, like i can definitely write a toni/james or how sergio became a vampire, or of what happens next etc  
> also english is not my first language and probably is not the second or the third or anything  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated  
> thank you for reading<3  
> seriker is real.


End file.
